Heart of the Darkness
by LonelyReverance
Summary: The Darkness has its queen but what of it's Heart? She is of legend, said to be a Queen even more powerful then witch, but will those of the dark court welcome the new queen one with birthright ebony?
1. Disclaimer

This is a disclaimer to my story I do not own anything but the plot Sailor Moon and Black Jewels Trilogy  
  
I hope you all will like my fic and will give me reviews. If you like my story please do not hesitate to tell me. 


	2. Jewel Rank and Castes

Jewel Ranks  
  
White  
  
Yellow  
  
Tiger Eye  
  
Rose  
  
Summer-sky  
  
Purple Dusk  
  
Opal*  
  
Green  
  
Sapphire  
  
Red  
  
Gray  
  
Ebon-gray  
  
Black  
  
Ebony  
  
*Opal in the dividing line between lighter and darker Jewels because it can be either.  
  
When making the Offering to the Darkness, a person can descend a maximum of three ranks from his/her Birthright Jewel.  
  
Example: Birthright White could descend to Rose.  
  
Blood Hierarchy/ Castes  
  
Males:  
  
Landen- non-Blood of any race  
  
Blood male- a general term for all males of the Blood; also refers to any Blood male who doesn't wear Jewels  
  
Warlord- a Jeweled male equal in status to a witch.  
  
Prince- a Jeweled male equal in status to a Priestess or a Healer.  
  
Warlord Prince- a dangerous, extremely aggressive Jeweled male; in status, slightly lower than a Queen.  
  
Females:  
  
Landen- non-Blood of any race  
  
Blood female- a general term for all females of the Blood; mostly refers to any Blood female who doesn't wear Jewels.  
  
Witch- a Blood female who wears Jewels but isn't one of the other hierarchical levels; also refers to any Jeweled female.  
  
Healer- a witch who heals physical wounds and illnesses; equal in status to a Priestess and a Prince.  
  
Priestess- a witch who cares for altars, Sanctuaries, and Dark Altars; witnesses hand fasts and marriages; performs offerings; equal in status to a Healer and a Prince.  
  
Black Widow- a witch who heals the mind; weaves the tangled webs of dreams and visions; is trained in illusions and poisons.  
  
Priestess of the Darkness- one who awaits and serves the coming of the Darkness' Heart; has same duties of a priestess but can only be so if you have a jewel green or higher; has higher status than a Black Widow and only Authority that they answer to are Darker Queens  
  
Queen- a witch who rules the Blood; is considered to be the land's heart and the Blood's moral center; as such, she is the focal point of their society. 


	3. Prologue

Another day, another day that I must live with the scars I bare on my soul, another day that I must hide from the world. Oh if they knew who I was, those in Hayll's shadow would try to kill me. But I must endure for my daughter yes she has been born and like her souls mother destiny must rule her path. She has fled after what was done to her, just as has been done to me. She goes through this test just as I did many years ago but I wonder. Will she for give me will she forgive the mother of her soul and cling to me as she does to her father. I must find her. I will find her but is she ready for my words, for what they mean. Is she ready to acknowledge the presence she has felt through out her young life? Am I ready to meet her once more? Am I ready to confront her? Am I ready to confront myself with the truth that I have been trying to deny these many centuries I who am reborn from those who were the first dragon, the first and most powerful Dragon Queen. I, who was by accident reborn to the Lunarian royal family in another world, to fight off the evil that plagued them, I died a final time there before I made crystal Tokyo before the darkness once again reclaimed me in it's soothing arms as a mother does a babe. But this time it was cruel it made me live through what my people are. I was raped before I had my virgin night yet I still had the memories though out all my other lifetimes and still I was not prepared and yet at the same time it was a test. A test that I had to endure and I did after like the daughter of my soul has done I descended deep into the abyss to try and repair the damage to my shattered chalice. Only I can reach her I will live forever I have reigned over my kingdom protecting the women that needed I and yet I still feel connected to them. The Twisted Kingdom. I lived there for years after I created it and I saw the suffering that the women feel and I made it a haven giving them the skills that the males have taken away so carelessly. I feel the land dying and I know that I must be gone from this place and find her. 


End file.
